


[Podfic] Yes I'll Go With You

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Merpeople, My First Podfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Morgana are mermaids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Yes I'll Go With You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merlin drabbles: femslash (and shippy femgen)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/64712) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



> My first ever finished and posted podfic, based on my first Merlin fic! Inspired in part by the mermaid dolls (pictured below) that Claudia603 and I found on vacation in the Pacific Northwest.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Yes%20I%27ll%20Go%20with%20You.mp3) | **Size:** 2.6 MB | **Duration:** 1:19 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
